Koon Aguero Agnis/History
Background Not much of Koon's history is known, other than the fact he was once a member of the Koon Family. When he was 10 years old, he took part in the yearly "official fights" where its participants are 10 year old children from the Koon branch families. The fights are inhuman and bloody and he emerged as one of the winners. As a winner, he was allowed to wear the crest of the Koon Family while the losers were abandoned. He was later expelled from the Koon Family, due to the failure of his older sister to become a Princess of Zahard.Ch.13: 2F - Yu Han Sung's Examination (3) At one point his attention was captivated by Maria, who was kind and altruistic, things that seemed surreal and incomprehensible to him. He felt she deserved the power and prestige of a princess, and manipulated events to make her a princess by usurping his own sister. However, ever since then he felt lonely, and didn't know that he felt lonely until he saw Baam's resolve to go up with Rachel. After his expulsion, he was sent to the Floor of Test as a Regular. Before this happened, he raided his dad's treasure hoard and stole equipment. ''Tower of God: Part 1 Evankhell's Hell Koon began on the Second Floor with the other Regulars. Ever since the beginning he displayed his natural genius and cunning, and from game one, thought several steps ahead of the other Regulars. He found a few allies during the first test and stored them in his briefcase. He ran into a large red Regular, and asked him if he wanted to become an ally. The Regular remarked that trying to find allies was stupid as the test was all about killing each other, to which Koon replied that finding allies was important, and was part of the "mindset of a ruler". He stated that the Regular was not even fit to be ruled, and promptly defeated him. He then encountered Baam, and once seeing the Black March in Baam's hands, he takes interest in him. Then they prepared to move on, until they were attacked by Rak. He and Baam hid behind a rock from Rak while trying to decide what to do about their situation. He noticed that Baam had the Black March, and decided that if Baam possessed such a weapon he was probably special and could make a useful ally. He introduced himself to Baam while Rak continued to rage at them on the other side of the rock. It was then announced that they had to create a team of three, and he and Baam were left with no option other than to grab Rak, which upon failing to secure his cooperation, they did. Paired with Rak and Baam, Koon managed to get through the barrier test easily. Yu Han Sung's Examination Koon, naturally being a machinated thinker, tried to piece together the clues given by the sounds of previous test-takers and the time given before each reaction. Although Mr. Neonbag gave his team a useful clue, Koon half used it, and had already figured out the inevitable answer. But, wanting everything in the world to be dictated by logic, he refused to accept this and tried desperately to figure out his own way during the test. Just before the time almost ran out, Rak kicked a door open and stated; where logic is not applicable, you gamble. Koon began to deny the test's mechanisms after Yu Han Sung's explanation, however, Yu Han Sung chastised him and exposed Koon's one weak point: He didn't trust anybody but himself. Sung then continued to note metaphorically to Koon that he knew what Koon was planning with the use of his suitcase, to Koon's disregard. Crown Game He played the Crown Game with his team, with himself and Rak easily demolishing most of the other teams using their fighting skills. Koon was able to successfully trick his opponents by cloning the crown, and keeping the original in his suitcase, Manbarondenna. He took a break in the middle of the game, and let the allies he had been storing in the suitcase loose to fight for them. The later opponents were more skilled, but Koon and Rak held their own. However, they lost the test when Baam jumped off the throne. Position Test |228px]] Koon was then assigned the Light Bearer position and seeded first. He did well in the classes (although he commented that they were boring), and with Baam's help managed to collect a list of "friends". At first he was amused by Baam's determination to even help his enemies, but then made it clear to him that in order to follow Rachel, he would have to fail other Regulars. He was then alerted to Ho's enmity towards Baam by Hwa Ryun, and got Full Black to keep an eye on Ho. The night before the test Full told Koon that Ho had acted strangely; with this info, Koon snuck into Ho's room and learned about Ho wanting to kill Baam. He then started formulating a plan to save Baam... Hide-and-Seek Koon was placed on Team A for the Hide-and-Seek game. He masterminded the whole team expertly in an attempt to capture Quant, but the attempt failed making Quant feel overconfident, just as Koon wanted. He then moved to the second part of his plan to help his team's ''It escape. He confronted Quant, and tried to make him think that Anak was in his briefcase, while really she was riding one of his Lighthouses. Quant figured this out and tried to foil the plan by pushing Koon off the bridge, but it was then revealed that Koon had planned for that as well and had set up a pulley system attached to the Lighthouse Anak was on. Anak was carried up to the exit while Koon was saved. However afterwards Laure, under Koon's command, blasted Quant up to Anak, and he was able to catch her. After the Hide and Seek game, Koon appeared to lament his failure with his team, but it was then revealed that he was actually planning to get his list of "friends" through the test, and that he had made a deal to help Quant catch Anak, in order to facilitate things for his "friends" on the other team. Submerged Fish Afterwards, he submitted evidence to Lero-Ro proving that a Ranker had intervened in the previous test, so that Rachel could proceed despite being injured. He revealed how he had used Quant to prevent Ho from murdering Rachel. However, when Rachel was "crippled" by the attack, he lamented his failure, even though his plan had actually saved her life. Afterwards, he discovers Rak's predicament at the hands of Yu Han Sung, and after laughing, he talks about his plot to put Maria on the throne. After listening, Rak sneers at Koon, saying that he's lost his resolve. Later, Baam asks the two of them if they could help him find a way to take the 'injured' Rachel up the tower. When Koon saw how Baam intended to go with Rachel, and how he asked Koon and Rak to go with him, Koon finally realized that his mistake back then was that he never asked Maria to go together. This realization inspired him, and he helped Baam gather teammates to help Rachel pass. Last Examination In the Submerged Fish Test, he masterminded the team to destroy most of the threats. During the test he felt something was suspicious with the setup. However, he was unable to stop Baam from "dying", and as a result of this felt guilty and decided to assist Rachel on her quest for the stars. It was implied he suspected Rachel's involvement with Baam's "demise". ''Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince In a spoiler posted by SIU, Koon confessed to Leesoo that he felt great sadness over Baam's death. He suspected foul play during the Submerged Fish Hunt and now wishes to avenge Baam, stating that the others were tools for this purpose. He splits the group into two: one to climb quickly and attract attention and the other to follow safely in their wake. The spoiler ends with Koon wondering why only Baam was targeted and not Rachel. In Part II, Koon seemed to be called A.A (Aguero Agnis), a nickname used by Ran. He was seen sitting on a chair in a throne-like manner, and was wearing summer clothes and a sun-hat. Connecting Fences He waited in a cafe for a Scout named Edin Dan whom he wished to recruit due to his skills. The Scout was resistant until Koon made a bet with him. Dan lost the bet and Koon carried his unconscious body to his base of operations. He then went to see Rachel. It was revealed that he was aware that Rachel tricked him, and he shared the info with Ship Leesoo. In shorter words, the persona that he portrayed to his team members was a person who was ruthless when angered and can, and would, actually follow through on seemingly impossible threats or concepts of punishment. After his team had decided their rankings, he told them to be kind to and help Rachel, but never to think of her as a friend. He then told them to despise her, because "She is the woman who killed my most precious friend". It was then revealed that he climbs The Tower to surpass Koon Eduan and become the Koon Family's leader. Using that power, he stated he would avenge his most precious friend, Baam. Epilogue, Path Koon informed Leesoo that he was at the 29th Floor, and he was eager to meet up. Connection Koon and his team took the 29th Floor test. Dan used a talking bot on his phone to help him figure out where the enemy team was and brought Ran there to fight them. Though shaky at first, this ultimately helped the team win the Advance Battle. Koon was angry at Dan for using such unreliable methods and confiscated Dan's phone. Curious about the program, he typed in "Twenty-Fifth Night". Emile replied, "He's alive". Koon asked where he was and Emile responded that she didn't know. Koon was disappointed but further questioned the AI bot. He reasoned that no-one on Leesoo's team would do something like this and began to suspect something. Apple interrupted him with the message that she had found the "Devil of the Right Hand". Koon decided they should capture him. He took Ran and Novick with him to Cassano's hiding spot. Devil of the Right Arm Koon, Novick and Ran arrive at the Hand of Arlen. He deduced that the picture found by Apple was meant as a message for someone, and informed his teammates that they may encounter someone else. He used his Lighthouse to guide them through the traps, but when Ran destroyed the Lighthouse, he was left with nothing to do. After being informed that he was "caught in a trap" by his own Lighthouse, Koon was shot by a poison dart, but was protected by an Armor Inventory hidden under his cloak. When the assassin emerged, Koon waited until he came close, then grabbed him, stabbed him, and forced him to describe who had hired him before killing him. Then he back-tracked the message on his Lighthouse ("caught in a trap") and realised that it was his Scout Apple who had sent them into this trap. As he ran into the Hand, he confronted the new Slayer candidate, not knowing it was Baam, and was told by Xia Xia that FUG orchestrated all the events leading up to this stage for the sole reason of killing him. The validity of this claim was low and should not be taken at face value. The new Slayer candidate affirmed Xia Xia's story, but Koon immediately saw that Viole was letting them go on purpose. While the hand was destroyed, Koon began to suspect that Viole was Baam. Bet After the Hand was destroyed, he was found in the rubble by the Team Tangsooyook members who followed the signal of Viole's pocket. Unconscious, he wondered if Jyu Viole Grace really was Baam when he was woken by the acupuncture needle in him being set on fire by Yihwa. Whether she was exaggerating about the power of her flames or Koon was simply strong, he easily put out the flame and was about to kill Wangnan. After everything was explained, he took them to his personal bunker where he found Gyetang dead and Dan alive but disabled. He went up to the roof and came to the conclusion that Baam really was the Slayer candidate from the A-grade pocket he had, when his speculations were confirmed by Hwa Ryun. After learning that Hwa-Ryun was working for FUG, and that it was she who faked Baam's death, he tried to attack her but was easily blocked. He was then told to enter the Workshop Battle, since the Elders had agreed to let the winners become Viole's teammates. He went down to tell Dan that he won't be able to run anymore, only to find that Dan hadn't been defeated, and still wanted to participate. Koon agreed and, after reaching an agreement with Wangnan, the two teams joined forces for the upcoming tournament. He spent the next month training Team Tangsooyook for the 29th Floor test, despite being exasperated by their immaturity. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Workshop Battle Team Tangsooyook arrived at the 30th Floor and booked rooms in a hotel, waiting to board the Archimedes. Wangnan, Dan, and Koon were watching TV in Koon's room while the rest of the team went sightseeing. While separated, the preliminary battle, One Shot One Opportunity, commenced. One Shot, One Opportunity Koon tricked Wangnan into thinking that he was betraying him in order to throw the two approaching enemies off guard. He then convinced Wangnan to run straight to where the rest of their teammates were trapped, arriving just in time to save them from Chang. Chang was surprised to see Koon alive. Koon threatened Chang, implying that he was the reason why Chang had that scar over his right eye. Chang and Quaetro were sent up by Koon, with Chang giving Koon the middle finger. Koon convinced the team to leave Prince and Miseng, arguing that it would be too dangerous for the rest of the team to save them. After the rest are sent up, Wangnan suddenly refused to leave them behind and that he'd rather die. Koon located their missing teammates but refused to do more than that. He quickly changed his mind once he realised that the person holding Miseng and Prince captive was Verdi, a "puppetmaster" Anima in Leesoo's team. He rushed to save Viole once he realised the danger he was in and told Wangnan to kill Verdi. Along the way he saw Horyang, who he directed to Wangnan. He then proceeded to the FUG residence, watching Viole and Ship's Team battle, with a sorrowful expression settling on his face when Viole said that he had already lost the will to live, not noticing that he was being watched by Rak, who approached them when he returned to Wangnan, to send both of them on the Archimedes. Archimedes Back in their room, Koon asked Rak how he knew he was alive, to which Rak replied that Hwa Ryun told him everything, even that Baam was still alive. He was beaten by Rak and was called a coward for doing nothing to save Baam. Afterwards, when Rak met him on the balcony, telling him how happy he was that they were both alive, wishing nothing more than to climb the Tower with him and Baam. Koon told him, that they'll get Baam back in a way more ruthless than FUG. Battle x Gamble During the Workshop Battle he disguised himself as "Mr. Mask" to hide his identity. Koon was then chosen as one of the 10 gamblers of the "Plug test". During the first round, he was surprised and worried by the sight of the manipulated Miseng. Afterwards, during the round in which Goseng was participating, he bet on her even though the others wouldn't, due to her looking weak. Before the last round started, he was tied at first place with Reflejo. In the last battle, he bet all on Ran, who was winning as he expected. But due to unforeseen consequences, both Regulars were disqualified, leaving him in a predicament. The Truth He attended the meeting with the other gamblers, while the party was taking place. Koon told Io that the last bet should've been invalid, because the two participants were interrupted by a third party. After hearing the rules of the Development Tournament, he summarizes them for members of his team and appoints Wangnan as "Vanguard". Tournament The Development Tournament began and Koon ordered his starter to head for the Teammate Summoning Station first. Koon and Wangnan arrived at the Summoning Station where the possibility of summoning Baam crossed Koon's mind, that is if Team FUG were to lose to the Mad Dog. He told Wangnan to summon Quaetro as his first teammate, only to find that there was a loading time of 5 minutes, and with the enemy starter approaching, they quickly found themselves in a difficult situation. Koon eventually figured out the the mystery of how his opponent were able to take on 2 starters and used their weakness against them, successfully defeating the opponents. They then go to the waiting room to await for their next match, but not before summoning a few more teammates. Along the way there, the group is shocked at the announcement of the Mad Dog surrendering to and joining Team FUG to replace Jyu Viole Grace and 3 others who left. Thorn The team enter the waiting area while Koon searched for footage on the battle between Team FUG and Team Mad Dog to find any clues relating to his missing friend. While watching a recording of the rather suspicious fight, he was approached by Miya, one of FUG's gamblers revealing the fact that FUG planted 3 gamblers into the Workshop Battle to set the event up, and that Baam will "fall into an eternal sleep". Koon was left confused of the turn of events until Leesoo and Hatsu confronted him, explaining FUG's plans to melt Baam into a weapon. He devised a plan to summon Baam after receiving a message through Emile, from the members who betrayed Team FUG and are now helping Viole. After another message is sent, detailing that Viole had been rescued, Koon told Wangnan to turn off all his devices to prevent their location from being tracked while they headed for the Shop instead of the Teammate Summoning Station. Summoning Having arrived at the Shop, Koon and Wangnan connected with Baam through the well and he asked if Baam will run away this time, with the latter replying that he won't anymore. Koon prepared to obtain the points necessary to summon him, however, they were stopped in their tracks when Beta pierced Wangnan through the heart. Koon nearly surrendered the match to prevent Wangnan's death but Rak, Yihwa and Laure intervened before he did. With the team's combined efforts, they were able to take out the enemy starter. Now with sufficient points to summon Baam, Wangnan proceeded in doing so. Their plan to last through the duration of the loading time failed and Koon was forced to tell Leesoo to forfeit so that the match would end and the loading time was forcibly annulled. Koon used his Lighthouses to defend against Beta's attack which would've seemingly destroyed the well, and with that, Baam was successfully summoned. Closure Koon expressed his irritation from the ruining of their reunion and defended Baam and Yihwa in Beta's assault in which Baam triumphed. Afterwards, Koon reminisced on when he split up with Leesoo's group on the 25th Floor and he felt as if he'd finally returned to reality. Suddenly, they received a menacing message from Reflejo who had taken hostages with him. Koon, Rak and Baam unwillingly engaged Reflejo in another battle soon after and he continued assisting the team with his Lighthouses. Reflejo gained the upper hand but Koon managed to seal the hostage in the White Heavenly Mirror, giving Baam the chance to finish him off with the now awakened Thorn. Koon thought to himself that the Thorn was truly amazing, as it's ability to control shinsoo was comparable to a god-like power in the Tower. The group planned to retreat when Reflejo trapped them inside while the solvent poured into the cave containing them. Fortunately, Androssi teleported everyone out in time and they escape via a Wolhaiksong Suspendiship. Epilogue After the fierce battle, the group settled at Wolhaiksong's resort for a breather. During this time, Koon created a new team consisting of Novick, Ran, Xia Xia and Dan and assigned them with the task of eliminating Rachel and her allies. He and a few others are also informed of Horyang falling into a coma as a result of his devil disappearing. Seeking Hwa Ryun's advice, they determined that they must board the Hell Express to cross paths with Cassano, the one responsible for Horyang's current state. Koon and the rest later meet with Leesoo's team one last time before they depart for their test. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Hell Train'' Prologue He chatted to Leesoo about Baam and was congratulated for getting "The Three" back together. Leesoo then warned him not to get on the Hell Express, but Koon rebuffed him in his thoughts. Koon then walked off, musing about the events that had occurred in the past month since the Workshop Battle had ended including Baam returning and Emile disappearing and, most importantly, the whereabouts of the FUG members that had set him up. He affirmed that he would never let them get away even if Baam tried to stop him. Rak then crashed into him and the two briefly argue about who bumped into who before Rak ran off again, before telling Koon that the Red Turtle would be explaining about the Hell Express in 5 minutes. Koon sighs as they left and guessed he should be satisfied with "The Three" for now. As Hwa Ryun explained the details of the Hell Express, she then suggested that the team split away from Viole so they could increase their strength separately, something which Koon casually agreed with. Hwa Ryun noticed this and brought him up on it, correctly guessing his motives, but Koon reminds her that she was also an enemy. Revolution Road Hoaqin One month after the incident at the Hell Train, on the 36th Floor, Koon ate alone as he overheard the rumours involving said incident at Train City. As he walked back to Team Tangsooyook's residence, he went over what had happened since the incident as well as what he planned to do as a result. After arriving at the residence, and being greeted back Rak and Baam, Rak chastised him about going around alone but Koon retorts in similar fashion. The group then conversed about their current situation in trying to catch up with the train before Koon concluded the meeting and told everyone to eat before their test. Rak then called Koon out about his actions but Koon coldly retorted before exiting. Akraptor later followed him and asked him what was wrong; eventually Koon told Akraptor that he was afraid of the daunting power Baam had shown as well as his incredibly rapid growth. He also said that he didn't want to let go of Baam whilst the latter was in such an unstable state, lest he break because he couldn't control the Thorn's power in the future; thus they needed to find something that could control the Thorn and stabilise Baam. Koon and the rest of the team then passed the 36th Floor test, with Baam passing out again, to Koon's chagrin. As the team looked over the unconscious Baam, Ha Jinsung appeared at their door wondering who had done this to his pupil. Koon was visibly tense at Jinsung's arrival but the FUG man told him he didn't kill Great Family members on sight anymore. Later, Jinsung revealed what he knew about Hoaqin and told them they should give up on pursuing the train. Despite this, Koon came up with a plan to trick Jinsung and get away, which they successfully enacted. Wooden Horse Koon briefly contacted Boro via his Pocket to inform him that they were rushing to reach the station but were delayed by Baam's teacher. He, Rak and Baam eventually reached the train after his older brother stopped the train. With Baam immediately confronting Hoaqin and Rak getting swatted away, Koon found himself taking on Ha Yura. However their fight was stopped when they were all teleported to the train conductor's office. The conductor introduced himself and then informed them all of the game that would take place in a month and would decide who would become the Slayer candidate out of Baam and Hoaqin. A Month Koon traversed the train with Baam and allies, watching as Baam took on the challenges by himself. During their travels, they encountered the "god" of guardians and Baam was taken away by the immense entity. Koon then waited patiently for three weeks until Baam returned. With that, the group arrived at the 4th stage in time for the game to begin. The Dallar Show With their side at the 4th stage, Poro Poe introduced the game Dallar Show and then explained the rules. In the first round game "Catching the sweetfish", Koon was chosen alongside Bero Bero to face Rachel and Mad Dog. While Bero Bero and Mad Dog fought, Koon humiliated Rachel and effortlessly won the round. In the second round game "Transferring the sweetfish", Koon was partnered with Hwa Ryun and Hong Danhwa. They travelled through most of the pipes uneventfully until they were ambushed by Rachel and her allies. However, due to his good foresight and pre-planning, Rak and Cherry La arrived and aided Koon's team. With the two opposing sides in a functional stalemate, Koon offered to play a game with Rachel, with the winner being decided on 'luck'. At that, Koon flipped his dallar. References Navigation es:Koon Aguero Agnis/Historia Category:History